Teacher
by Deanz
Summary: (Small Stand Alone) - A 'What if...' for Clark's hesitant need to learn about life.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The Smallville* characters are owned by Warner Bros. Television. Don't bother suing me cause I have nothing to give. This story is purely fiction.  
  
Rating: 'PG-13' for implied sexual situation.  
  
Please R&R. All comments all welcome, good or bad.  
  
  
  
A/N The 'What if Clark had an opportunity to learn a life lesson from another?'  
  
  
  
For 'O Best Beloved'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Teacher  
  
By Deanz 2002  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Relax"  
  
"I am relaxed." He nervously lied.  
  
"Ah-huh. . . " Feminine hands smoothed a path up exposed back. "Hmmm. . . Yes. . . You are 'so' relaxed." Sarcastic tone joined by slow kneading of bunched shoulder muscles.  
  
"I'm trying." Tiny smile works it's way out at being teased.  
  
"Close your eyes and breathe." Sliding hands down arms to twine in larger ones. "We don't have to do this." Softly spoken for reassurance.  
  
His slow, deep breathing helps a little, but not enough to curb the panicky reaction to being touched.  
  
"I know." Question finally being answered after winning the fight to allow this to happen.  
  
A single hand releases it's hold to give for the movement of one coming around to face the other. The hand finds it's way to his face and caresses a cheek and chin, hoping to convey the feelings of concern from the one the hand belongs to. His head hesitantly tilts into the touch.  
  
Despite the fear, there is an underlying desire for affection.  
  
"I'm not sure you do know. There's no going back after everything happens. You'll never be able to change who or how or when."  
  
Gray-green eyes opened up to stare into hers, wishing for a sign to tell him what to do.  
  
"And this will be the one and only chance, Clark. Tomorrow everything will go back to the way it was yesterday. You may say you understand this, but can you be strong enough to accept it?" Her thumb gently rubbed over his cheekbone before following the rest of her fingers into his hair.  
  
"Because if you can't accept this for what it is, then you'll have to leave now and you and I will go on as before." Her gaze went to the black mane, watching her fingers run tenderly through the thick hair as if she were stroking a child.  
  
Eyes closed again in surrendering to the contact. Simply but loving touch. . . easier to receive the simple things rather than being uncomfortable with the unknown.  
  
  
  
"I want. . ." Hesitantly whispered out.  
  
"You want. . . what is it that you want, Clark?" Gentle query made.  
  
  
  
Sudden intake of breath with the knowledge that the question had to be answered followed by a swallow to open up the constricted throat.  
  
"I want to do this." Self-conscious reply made in trying to be convincing.  
  
She smiled at his innocence and came closer to barely touch his face with hers.  
  
"And you're sure. . . positive. . . It's me that you want to teach you." Unfairly asked by scarcely touching his mouth with hers, causing his heavy lashed lids to flutter, but not open.  
  
A breath drawn in quickly and his entire being was frozen with her first small offering of a kiss.  
  
She squeezes her hand into his tighter to break him out of his shock and the hand in his hair pulls him a little closer.  
  
"Clark?" Whispered against his mouth.  
  
  
  
The rigidity of his posture is crumbling and his free hand comes up to timidly rest on her hip, letting her know that this was going to happen.  
  
  
  
"Yes. . . Yes, you." He whispered back before responding to the feel of her mouth against his.  
  
  
  
~ + ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Upstairs in a familiar house, in a bed that is in an unfamiliar room.  
  
Small sounds of give and take sprinkled with easy laughter and surprised exclamation. Shared gifts offered selflessly and accepted selfishly for a short amount of time.  
  
  
  
Because a short amount of time is all there is.  
  
  
  
~ + ~  
  
  
  
Sudden awkwardness at how to leave, eyes glued to the floor to rise up and nervously glance at her.  
  
Beaming smile given for the honesty of his reactions chased by a familiar touch of the side of his face.  
  
Eyes lock and she leans in to softly kiss his mouth before moving her kiss to his cheek.  
  
Bashful smile meets the look of delight on her face before she pulls him into a warm embrace.  
  
"You will always be dear to me, you will always hold a place in my heart. You have your entire future ahead of you and I hope you get everything that you wish for." She pulled away to look him in the face.  
  
  
  
"Even if it is my niece." A knowing smile graced her face.  
  
Bashful smile broadens that all wishes have been granted. A brave kiss given to her cheek before turning to leave.  
  
  
  
"Bye, Nell." Quietly stated before exiting the house next to his family's farm.  
  
  
  
She watched him walk across the field to his home and hugged herself in contentment.  
  
"Bye, Clark."  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
